


Such An Odd Neighbor

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asylum, Gen, Getting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle hears talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such An Odd Neighbor

Her neighbor was a babbler. They were constantly going on about one thing or another, asking if they had figured out some device yet and asking this and asking that. It was quite annoying to be honest, but she allowed herself to indulge them upon occasion since it was the only voice she would ever hear.

“Hello?” She asked quietly, unsure as to whether they would talk to her or not.

“Oh hello! I have a neighbor! I’m the Doctor, sorry I can’t tip my fez to you… they took it when they shoved me in here. Who might you be?” The voice came, bright and cheerful even after a month in the dingy cell.

“I…” She paused, considering; she didn’t know who she was. The only memories she had were of a man with gold skin and that was impossible, “I don’t know,”

The Doctor paused in his cell next to hers. She wondered what the person looked like, they sounded male but she didn’t want to call them a ‘him’ and be rude. It could be a girl with a strange voice for all she knew… She wondered what the shuffling and pausing was all about.

“They took your memories did they? Well that isn’t very nice! No, not nice at all… it’s a shame. I was hoping that if you were down here you would have your memories! Ah well, tell me about yourself,” The Doctor’s voice came, pleasant and understanding but still managing to confuse her.

“I don’t… I…,” She tried to think of an answer but the thoughts escaped her, running through the threads of her mind like water through her fingers.

“Not even fake memories then? That’s odd… everyone here has memories of some sort!” His voice held both compassion and understanding for her, entreating in a way.

“I remember a gold-skinned man… and a spinning wheel,” She finally managed, her heart thudding in her chest.  
“Really? I need to brush up on my fairytales then… I keep getting the ones of Raxacoricofallapatorius mixed up with your human ones. Let’s see… gold-skinned man… Well the spinning wheel could be sleeping beauty, but I saw her in town so she can’t be you,” He was mulling over his thoughts, confusing her further as she didn’t know what a fairytale was, when the woman showed up.

The woman was mean, vicious she would say. The woman would stare in at her as if she was some sort of prize that the woman had won. She didn’t know why the woman disliked her enough to keep her here, maybe she had done something in the past that she was supposed to remember but didn’t. Maybe she had taken something from the woman and the woman was taking her revenge. The only thing she knew was that the woman hated her guts.

“Hello there Mayor! I hope I’m being released soon?” The Doctor sounded optimistic and she felt sorry for whoever they were. Once one was down here, they were never getting out.


End file.
